Some integrated circuits, such as memory cells, comprise bit lines, word lines, and voltage lines. In some instances, a signal delay occurs in bit lines (hereinafter referred to as bit line delay) that slows a read speed of a memory cell. Bit line delay is often caused by a parasitic capacitance between the voltage lines and the bit lines. Circuit designers are challenged to maximize various performance features of integrated circuits such as read speeds in memory cells.